Last to Know
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: Tsuna watched as the girl he had loved for nearly a decade, now walked away from him; his heart breaking into millions of pieces as he watched her back move farther and farther away. Warning: Major OOC (in my opinion anyways).


Last to Know

**So before I start this story by saying I am so sorry for this story! The fact is I don't think any of this would really happen, but I just loved this story way too much not to post it. This is a song fiction with the song "Last to Know" by Three Days Grace. And basically this story is the song. The funny part is, I didn't even realize the real meaning to these lyrics until I wrote them down. (I thought that the song was all about the girl who left the singer, when it was really about the bad friend. Whoops.) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song "Last to Know" by Three Days Grace. I do, however, own my undeniable love for both the anime and the song. Warning: OOC characters **Underlined: Flashback and _Italics: Song lyrics_

_She just walked away._

Tsuna watched as the girl he had loved for nearly a decade, now walked away from him; his heart breaking into millions of pieces as he watched her back move farther and farther away.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

To be honest, Tsuna thought they had been doing well and nothing was wrong. Yet he was wrong, but how was he supposed to know when the auburn-haired girl never told him anything.

_And where do I go tonight?_

They were certainly a strange couple, spending each night studying as a date. Every night was fun, filled with laughter and smiles, which would flash from both of them as they managed to finish their homework. These nights would no longer happen, Tsuna dully realized.

_This isn't happening to me._

His heart was breaking from the inside, and he felt like he was shattering into a million pieces once again. He had always loved Kyoko, but it was all untrue as he was left in the hallway. Other students glared at him, but he could care less. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

_This can't be happening to me._

In the back of his mind, Tsuna could hear Hayato call his name. He glanced up to see his right-hand man looking at him worriedly. He attempted a smile, but failed as tears fell instead. He quickly covered his face with a sleeve; he didn't need one more reason to be called Dame-Tsuna after all. He felt Hayato worriedly try and cover him from public view as well, and silently, he thanked his loyal friend. All this while thinking that none of this was true.

_She didn't say a word, just walked away._

"She left, Gokudera-kun. She just left me behind without a single word, no apologies or excuses. I thought we were okay, but she isn't stopping, is she?"

"...no Juudaime. I'm so sorry…" Tsuna smiled weakly at Hayato, who just looked worriedly at his boss. He glanced over to where he had last seen his now ex-girlfriend, before a frown made its way to his face.

_You were the first to say_

Kyoko was not sighted, but his now ex-best friend stood not too far off from where he was. Tsuna thought he had been able to trust him, because they were best friends and he could tell him anything…or so he had thought.

_That we were not okay._

"You shouldn't date her, Tsuna. I don't think it's a good idea at all." Tsuna peered at his best friend curiously.

"Why do you say that Takeshi?"

Takeshi grimaced slightly before looking uncertainly at the brunet, "I just don't think you two are right for each other is all. You're both so different and all, and she just doesn't seem quite like the girl for you."

Tsuna frowned lightly at the statement, "We're actually a lot alike, surprisingly. And I've loved her forever. Maybe it is weird because she's popular, and I'm, well, not. But I do love her with all my heart, Takeshi."

"Whatever you say Tsuna."

_You were the first to lie_

Tsuna felt his eyes dull as he looked towards his so-called best friend as another memory surfaced. He should've seen the signs.

_When we were not alright._

"I don't know what to do, and I'm so scared, Takeshi. She seems to be the same with her laughter and smile, but…"

Takeshi glanced over at Tsuna from the books he had been looking through on Tsuna's bookcase, one book in his hand and not seeming to be too attentive, "What's the problem then?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Tsuna told him, in a hushed voice, "I think she's cheating on me." Takeshi faltered, something Tsuna had missed while continuing to explain things. "I don't know how I know. I think it may be my intuition, but I just know that she has to be cheating on me. And I'm just so scared because I love her so much, yet I'm starting to think all these feelings are one-sided."

"Mah, mah Tsuna." Tsuna looked up and was surprised to find a bright smile on his friend's face. "I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably just worried for nothing, you guys look the same to me, all lovey-dovey. Trust me, it's nothing."

Tsuna felt his own face brighten, "If you say it's okay Takeshi, then it must be okay."

_This was my first love._

The brunet remembered a time when he was young, watching the auburn-haired girl out of admiration. Tsuna wasn't sure when, but at one point, that admiration turned into something more. Slowly, he had fallen in love with her. She was the first girl to acknowledge him, the first girl to love him, and in return, she was his first love.

_She was the first to go_

Yet she walked away, easily turning her back on him. A burn, Tsuna didn't know was possible rippled through him. It had stung badly as it was the first time he had been abandoned and left behind by anyone he truly cared about.

_And when she left me for you,_

It had been the first time being betrayed by someone who he could truly trust. He had never had friends before, and he thought he had finally found them. Takeshi was his most trusted friend; someone who wasn't connected to him through the mafia at all. Yet Kyoko had cheated and left Tsuna, simply to be with Takeshi, his so-called best friend.

_I was the last to know._

The truth was, Tsuna probably wouldn't have even known had it not been for his own loyalty to Takeshi. Ironically, Tsuna had been in a hurry and on his way to see one of Takeshi's baseball games. He had made a promise to always come watch whenever his rain guardian played.

As he ran through the halls and towards the baseball field, he suddenly heard a familiar laugh. Kyoko? Stopping, the boy slowly approached the boy's locker room for physical education or any of the sport's teams that may need them. Carefully and quietly, the boy stuck his fingers between the door and door frame and just barely slid the door open. It was only a small hole, a tiny peep since Tsuna was curious as to why his girlfriend was in the boy's locker room. Maybe she had wanted to see Onii-san before they joined everyone else to watch the game.

However, Tsuna's world fell apart the moment he looked through that teeny, tiny slot. Within the room was his present girlfriend kissing his best friend, his best friend who he had trusted with his life. His breath stopped short, and he checked to make sure he was truly seeing the betrayal before him, before backing away from the door silently. Tears ran down his face out of shock and utter betrayal. The boy quickly yet still without a sound made his way out of the hall, however, this time making his way towards the gates of Namimori-chuu. Taking out his cell phone, Tsuna called the most loyal man he will ever know. While doing so, he hoped that despite the pain and betrayal he was feeling, Takeshi would not be blown to smithereens or beaten for betraying Tsuna's trust.

"...Hayato?"

"...I'm so sorry Juudaime. I'm coming right now, please wait for me."

_I'll be the first to say that now I'm okay._

"It's okay, Hayato. I think I'm okay now. I might need a little time, but it should be fine. Thank you." Hayato looked worriedly at his boss, searching to see if what Tsuna said was really true; it was not. The truth was that Hayato had been suspicious of the baseball-traitor and masked-woman being up to something, but he had never been able to confirm a thing...until Tsuna had called him on that fateful day.

"Hayato?" The said-man looked up with worried and watery eyes at the man he had devoted his life to, "I will be okay. You've already said hundreds of times that you'll be with me to get me through this, and there's not much more I can ask for. You're an amazing friend, and I know it will be okay from now on."

"I will always be here for you, Tsuna-sama."

_And for the first time, I've opened up my eyes._

Tsuna felt his eyes brighten, and for the very first time realized he had a true friend right by his side. True, Hayato may have only been connected to him through the mafia in the beginning. Now, it was different. Now, Hayato was a true best friend who wanted to do nothing more than laugh and smile with Tsuna. Tsuna had been betrayed by Kyoko and Takeshi, who he had continued trusting despite his better judgment, despite having had heard his intuition screaming that they were lying to him. And Tsuna would no longer be deceived, especially not with Hayato supporting him as his best friend.

_This was my worst love._

The love was never real, Tsuna blankly realized. This will probably be my all-time low when dealing with love. Never again will I fall for such a thing, nor will I be betrayed so easily. I'll find someone who will truly love me, but more importantly.

_You'll be the first to go._

Tsuna walked up to Takeshi, his emotions causing his eyes to turn from a honey brown to a bright orange. Takeshi froze under Tsuna's gaze, guilt and fear reflecting from his eyes. "Thank you Takeshi," Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise, "for everything. I've learned my lesson. Now I know who to trust and who not to trust." Without letting anyone else hear, the brunette leaned over and whispered something in Takeshi's ear, causing Takeshi's eyes to go wide. Not saying anything else, Tsuna simply walked away.

Looking uneasily at the other boy who had followed Tsuna, Takeshi flinched as Hayato growled at him, "Juudaime is too nice. I know for a fact that even though you betrayed him, there is a good chance Juudaime won't ask for your ring back so I'm saying it now: leave your ring in his mailbox and never bother Juudaime again."

Hayato too walked away, leaving Takeshi to sink down to his knees while crying and wondering what exactly he had just done. He had managed to lose the two best of friends he could have ever had, and all for a single girl. The worst part was this uncertain fear which now nagged at Takeshi, especially with Tsuna's last words that he had left him with when he had whispered,

"_And when she leaves you for dead, you'll be the last to know."_

**OH MY GOODNESS! I can't believe I just ruined two characters like that! And the worst part was that it was sort of fun. Nya~. Totally not like me, but I liked how it ended up. To be honest, I don't think of Takeshi at all like this (I absolutely love Takeshi, honest!). Now my image of him is slightly ruined, but I still love him! Let me know what you thought, I wasn't sure about this story mainly because they are so OOC. It was weird writing this, but once I started I couldn't really stop. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed and, again, special thanks to my unknown editor! Until next time~!**


End file.
